Daily Love
by Iouko Miku
Summary: A collection of short stories. Romance ensures with Skull and anyone! (Arcobalenos/Skull mostly) (Reviews and requests are welcomed and loved!)
1. Waking Up (Fon x Skull)

**Waking Up**

 **(Fon x Skull)**

Skull's eyes fluttered open. He tried to wake up but Fon was holding him tight. He nudged the other male softly to wake him up.

"Wake up, Fon," he mumbled sleepily.

Fon had always been a light-sleeper. Usually, it was him to be awake the earliest, but today was different.

He's already awake, but still closed his eyes. He said, "Maybe, I'll wake up. If…"

Skull, who was getting impatient, cutted, "If I kiss you?" He spluttered it accidentally, of course. His cheeks flushed pink after he said that.

Fon smiled sheepishly. "You know it," he chuckled.

Skull took a deep breath. Although, they had been couple for about five months, he still felt kind of shy with Fon. He gave his lover a quick peck on the cheek.

"Not on the lips?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you know I was still not ready for it."

"I know, just joking," Fon smiled.

 **xxx**

 **I guess this is a collection of short drabbles that have no actual plot and just romance?**


	2. Hanahaki (Reborn x Skull)

**Hanahaki**

 **(Reborn x Skull)**

Flowers and blood were the only things Skull could see. He was coughing again, and it had gotten worse days by days.

His love for Reborn was truly dangerous. Not that Reborn knew about it. The other arcobalenos were none the wiser.

It could be simply cured with a surgery. Then again, the possibility on dying was higher than getting his disease cured.

He'd lied. He was no immortal. It just harder for him to die, but it was possible.

Skull tried to find a towel as quickly as possible to wipe the floor. The others should not see him like that. They'll laughed it off, especially Reborn.

He wiped the floor. The blood and flowers were too much, and the towel had turned blood red.

He stopped as he heard the door was opened. 'Shit,' Skull cursed internally.

He almost scream as the person was Reborn.

"What.. was this all about?" he asked. His eyes are opened wide.

"Hanahaki, you know that?" Skull said and coughed again, "I love you.'

Reborn gasped in horror, "Don't you dare die on me!"

He gave him a strained smile, "Too late."

 **xxx**

 **Ooc, but I'd try.**


	3. Adorable Idiot (Verde x Skull)

**Adorable Idiot**

 **(Verde x Skull ft. school au)**

"So.. if we subtract Q with A and then divide it with B, we can get the answer?" Skull asked.

"I have explained it many times, it's divide first, and then subtract," Verde explained, for the eighth time.

"Oh."

Skull erased his answers and redo it again. Verde sighed, why did the teacher paired him with that idiot again?

His mathematic workbook was completed, but Skull is still on page 67. Compared to other students, he did great.

Compared to Verde, he was an idiot. An adorable idiot.

"That's all for today," he put his books inside his bag and stand up. "Tomorrow, I'll teach you about the next unit, I guess."

Skull beamed at him sweetly and said, "Thank you, Verde!"

"..." He would lie if he said that he isn't smitten with the other male's smile.

 **xxx**

 **Sometimes, I'll write au, because it's easier.** **Also Verde is crushing really hard but Skull had never realised.**


	4. Queer (Viper x Skull)

**Queer**

 **(Viper x Skull ft. Non-binary! Viper and Trans! Skull)**

Viper and Skull had been a couple for only a week. Skull was the one who confessed and he was glad when he accepted his confession.

Currently, they are at the theme park, enjoying ice-creams that was bought with his money. Viper won't spend money more that two dollars and he honestly fine with that.

Viper wanted to tell him something. Viper was not a female nor a male, but he knew him as a man. Viper goes by **they/them**.

They guessed that they need to tell him now, if they waited longer, he might not accept them anymore. "Skull? I need to tell you something," they said.

"Yeah?" Skull gave them his attention and stopped eating his ice-cream.

"You probably won't believe it but I'm not a male." they gulped slightly, "I would appreciate if you call me by more natural term."

His expression remained the same. He shortly replied with an understanding tone. "Okay. Are you fine with they and them?"

Viper were dumbfounded. They didn't expect he to accept so fast. Most of the people they dated before break up with them after they told. "How," they demanded to know.

"Well," Skull shrugged, "experience with acceptance. I am transgender."

"Wow. You'd never told me before," they chuckled.

"I have never tried to hide it. I thought you know?" he answered, but more in a questioning manner.

 **Extra:**

"Forget to tell you, but I'm also ace," Viper said on their way home together.

"Same."

 **xxx**

 **Hey look it's my hc for both of them. I liked the idea of Viper being non-binary since the anime didn't tell that much about them.**


	5. Hello (Reborn x Skull)

**Hello**

 **(Reborn x Skull ft. angst)**

 _'Hello'_

A Cloud greeted

With a gentle smile

Plastered on his face

 **x**

 _'How are you?'_

Is not enough

To convince the Sun

The Cloud's affection

For him

 **x**

 _'Be careful'_

The Cloud advised

But the Sun was indeed

A careless fellow

 **x**

 _'Stay alive'_

The Cloud cried

While hugging the Sun

So tightly

That no one could separate

Them

 **x**

 _'I'm sorry'_

The Sun finally say

Nothing the Cloud can do

Unless to watch

The sun set down by dawn

 **x**

 _'Goodbye'_

The Cloud whispered

With tears

As pure as the rain

Streaming down his eyes

 **x**

A day turn into two

 **x**

Time keep passing

The Sun won't come

For he had left

With nothing

The Cloud still believed

They'll be together someday

 **x**

 _'Hello'_

The Cloud greeted

Only to be replied

With silence

 **xxx**

 **I'm sorry but angsty! Reborn x Skull is my favourite. Don't worry I'll write some fluff soon.**

 **Also I apologised for late update, I'd been very busy today because some programme and I'd forgotten to bring my phone.**


	6. Sleep (Colonello x Skull)

**Sleep**

 **(Colonello x Skull ft. Workaholic Skull)**

Skull was always exhausted. There are so many reasons for it including: no sleeps because of Reborn and his work, overworking and too much coffee.

He took an unhealthy dose of coffee, that have beaten Reborn's dose. He didn't care much about it, as it has become one of his daily routine.

'They don't care,' he silently whispered.

But Colonello cared. He cared so much about Skull, but he didn't know what to do to get the other male to sleep.

"Go to sleep," he always demanded Skull to.

The reply he gets are too much, "I am on my way," "I will," "After I get this work done," and yet it have never happened.

Skull was a workaholic, and he always tried to overwork himself every single time and won't stop until he fainted.

Colonello could safely say that gladly, he had never fainted before.

His care for Skull was because of understanding at first. But it have slowly evolved, and turned into passion and love.

When he realised his feeling, he was quick to confess it.

He rushed to Skull's bedroom, not bother to knock the door and shouted, "I love you!"

Skull blushed furiously at the sudden confession. "W-well, thank you?" he spoke awkwardly in confession. Ha, it was the first time someone had confessed to him, after all.

At the same time too, Colonello realised that he was not resting at all. He was still working.

Skull has been working as an author for his part-time job. _He was clearly passionate with his job_ , Colonello thought.

This time, he tried to say the same thing he always said, but with different wordings. "Take a break," he said gently right after he confessed.

Skull, just like he forgotten the confession, replied boredly, "I am on my way."

Colonello started to get impatient. This time, he carried the smaller male to his bedroom, ignoring the whining. Right after they arrived, he putted him gently on the bed. "Have you forget that I love you?" he sighed.

Silence ensured. Skull replied sheepishly right after, "I.. somehow forgot it? I'm sorry, but my memories are pretty bad."

He sighed again. "Well, it was because you didn't sleep. Sleep is pretty important, you know?" he chuckled.

Skull laughed softly. "Don't worry-"

"Bullshit. Sleep now, don't you dare to work. I've called your editor and told her that you need rest. She gave you a week of vacation," he cutted.

He whined again, "But-"

Colonello told him to shut up. He cuddled with Skull and whispered, "Now, sleep."

Skull blinked. "I guess I'll sleep this time," he muttered and then cuddled with him.

 **xxx**

 **This is a lot longer that the other drabbles but I guess it's because there's only one update today?**

 **Also requests are opened since I have author block.**


	7. Flirt (Reborn x Skull)

**Flirt**

 **(Reborn x Skull)**

Skull had noticed that sometimes, the Italian flirted with him. He thought it was only his feeling so he'd always shrugged it off or ignore it.

But this time, it is different. He decided to asked Renato about whether the Italian flirted with him, or not. _"Are you flirting with me?"_ he asked absentmindedly.

Renato rolled his eyes and said, _"Have been for the last year. Thanks for noticing."_

 **xxx**

 **Ops I lied. I saw this prompt on Tumblr and seriously couldn't resist to write it.**


	8. Grocery (Luce & Skull)

**Grocery**

 **(Luce Skull)**

"Luce, how much eggs do we need?" Skull asked, whilst picking some of the eggs that look the best.

She hummed and replied, "Around a dozen, my son."

"Not 'cha son," he giggled playfully. He started to pick the eggs and show it to Luce, "Those are okay?"

She nodded as a reply. She clasped her hands giddily and said, "Now we get the grocery done, let's pay for it."

"Aye, and oh- what do we have for dinner today?" Skull asked as they walked to the cashier counter.

Luce thought for seconds, and replied, "I think I'll make omelette. Want to help?"

"Sure!"

 **xxx**

 **Just Lal and then I'll have all the arcobalenos completed. (I will make Yuni too but it is a platonic ship)**


	9. Single Shot (VENT)

**Single Shot**

Skull hesitated.

It's not the first time, and he really hoped it would be the last.

A single gun, he hold oh-so-tightly, not showing any sign of releasing it.

A single shot on the heart, only that was needed to take his own life, that he never wished for.

He hoped, it wouldn't fail again, just like his attempt when he was so young, yet, have been yearning for death.

He took a deep breath, ready to end his own life. Just as he was ready to aim the gun right into his heart, he just remembered something.

A will hadn't been written.

He rushed to find a quill and a bottle of ink he used to like very much.

A paper in his hand, and he started to write his last words with his shaking hand.

He wanted to write more, but the paper left no more space for him to write. As his tears dropped, he wrote his last word; 'Goodbye.'

A single shot.

He fell into his bed as the white sheet turned to beautiful wine red.

'I apologised,' he whispered, right before he died.

 **xxx**

 **I'm sorry, depression is a bitch and I'll feel guilty if there's no update today. I really need to vent out my feelings. Again, I apologise.**


	10. Flirt 2 (Reborn x Skull)

**Flirt 2**

 **(Reborn x Skull)**

Skull had search all over the internet for some flirty lines that he could use on Renato. It took him quite the time, sure, but he was _so sure_ that it would suceed.

It was a petty revenge on how much the tall man flirted with him, Skull guessed.

With a deep breath, Skull approached him with a big grin on his face. He was currently sipping some expresso with a neutral face.

" _How are the prettiest man doing today?_ " asked Skull with a rather confident voice.

Renato's expression stayed unamused. " _Dunno, how are you?_ " he shot back.

Skull's face turned red. The pick-up line went _horribly_ wrong and he was the one whom get embarassed. He stuttered out, "F-fine," and proceed to run as fast as possible and bury his face into the pillow.

 **xxx**

 **Hecc I always wanted to write this. I liked Reborn/Skull very much lol. Also I'm trying my best to write one for Bermuda and Lal.**


	11. Alias (Tsuna & Skull ft Ham-is-Sku au)

**Alias**

 **(Tsuna and Skull ft. Ham-is-Sku au)**

 **(Vague crossover with Alexander Hamilton)**

"Skull- wait for me!" Skull could hear somebody said behind him.

He turned his head and noticed it was Tsuna. "What's up?" he replied as he stopped walking.

"What's your real name?" Tsuna asked, "I mean- is 'Skull' your real name, or just an alias?"

"Well," he coughed, "It is certainly not my real name. I have many aliases that related to my actual name, but 'Skull' is none of them," he said, trying to change the topic.

Tsuna laughed, "What are some of your aliases?"

He hesitated to answer, scared that Tsuna, or worse the mafia figured out his real identity. He decided to tell him.

"Lexi, or Alex. I have more though," he told his most common nicknames. It were the name he used, as authors. Alex wrote about human rights, and Lexi mostly about women.

He is genderfluid, so it's pretty comfortable to write about him/her woman side.

"Your real name is Alex?" Tsuna inquired.

Skull smiled, "Yes, but it's not my full name. It's your job to figure it out."

He cursed at himself for saying the last words. He just wished Tsuna don't have the determination to figure it out.

Tsuna seemed to notice his uneasiness when talking about his name. He asked, "Why would you hide your real name?"

Skull almost choked. He took a deep breath to calm down and replied. "I'd never dreamt to be involved with the mafia. Never.

"I was somehow scared that they would know me. 'Skull', the obnoxious, self-proclaimed 'Immortal' Stuntman was created right on the moment I need to introduce myself to.. 'ya know, the Arcobalenos.

"I'm glad when they tagged me as normal civilian and not a threat to them. Sure, Luce was kinda nice but I couldn't trust her completely," that was the short form of his explanation.

It not complete, but at least he didn't lie.

Also he couldn't just say at Tsuna that he is Alexander Hamilton, a person who had died a long time ago. It's insane.

"Oh," was Tsuna's short reply.

"Satisfied now?" Skull laughed teasingly, "Also why the hell did you suddenly ask me about it?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, "it just- you remind me of someone. Also your real name are pretty close to his."

Skull felt uneasy, "Who was it?"

"Alexander Hamilton."

The mug in his hands was dropped.

 **xxx**

 **uwu I'm a shit author.**

 **Also I'd draw and write a little about this au on my tumblr: @matureddime**

 **Basically Hamilton reincarnated as Alexander Hellin and has multiply names. Skull is one of them.**

 **I wish I could write the full story, I have so much ideas about it.**


	12. Valentine (Lal x Skull)

**Valentine**

 **(Male! Lal x M-t-F! Skull)**

'What does he like?'

The question stuck inside of Lal's mind for almost an hour. Valentine is coming, yet he hadn't find the suitable gift for Skull.

Yes, Skull.

He wanted to buy some piercings at first, but then Skull has more than enough piercings for himself.

Chocolates? Skull probably has allergies so Lal cutted the idea off quickly.

He was thinking of getting him some roses, maybe a dozen. A card would be nice, too.

He decided to get Skull a dozen of red roses, complete with a small card tied to it. Although it might not his taste, it was at least better than nothing.

Lal left it on Skull's bed.

He was just going to leave the room but at the same moment, Skull entered the room. And he was not dressed like he always, either.

Skull was dressed in a wonderful short dress, complete with his shoulder length locks tied into a ponytail. The makeup he liked to wear was not applied to his face.

His face was clean without any makeup except for a glossy lipstick.

He seems so shocked, as he saw Lal in his room. He smiled awkwardly, "H-hi?"

Lal was indifferent. He didn't exactly know how to respond. "Uh, please explain?" he blurted.

Skull couldn't say it to Lal. 'He wouldn't accept..!' was the sentence that kept on lingering on _his(?)_ mind.

"Please don't ask," he uttered, and he covered his face with fake embarrassment as like he was forced to wear it.

"I won't," he nodded with a reassured smile. "And also," he stared at Skull for a second, before rushed to take the bouquet of roses back. "Happy Valentine," he gave a sheepish smile.

Skull wanted to scream in joy right at the moment. He left the room for a second, before coming back with a heart-shaped chocolate box. "Happy Valentine too, dear!" he squealed and give the box to him.

"Uh, I know that my gift is kind of average," Lal stammered, "so do you have anything in your mind? I'll do it for you."

Skull's eyes sparkled, "Anything?"

"Anything!"

"PleasecallmewithfemininepronounIwouldappreciatethat," Skull babbled quickly.

"Please repeat?"

He took a breath. "Pleaseca-" "Slowly," Lal cutted him.

He took another deep breath, and muttered each words more clearly than before. "Please call me with feminine pronouns."

"Oh." Lal didn't understand that much about why did he wanted to be called as female. Skull is a ' _male_ ', isn't he?

He decided to voice his confusion. "But why?"

Skull started to frown. "I," he whispered softly, "am a transgender. I had just discover about it a few days ago. Being called a male and treated as one makes me felt uncomfortable.

"I'm scared that you won't accept, so I didn't tell you earlier," h- _she_ confessed. Her hands were fidgeting, and she was nervous about whether Lal could accept it or not.

He wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He liked Skull very much, although he acted quite mean toward hi- _her_.

"I," started Lal. Skull was sweating bullet, nervous about what he going to say. "Will try. I will try to change the pronouns. It might be awkward in the beginning but I'll try my best."

Skull beamed in joy and started to hug Lal with affection. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" she squealed.

"And you the best girlfriend I'd ever had," he smiled as he hugged the petite woman back.

 **xxx**

 **I planned to upload this on Valentine but I was super busy uwu. Also thank you for all the positive reviews! I'd planned to write the Ham-is-Sku au as one different story.**

 **( _If I've ever write it, the end-game ship will be Reborn/Skull and Jamilton cause I'm a sucker for them_ )**


	13. Cookie (Tsuna x Skull)

**Cookie**

 **(Tsuna x Skull ft. Kindergarten au)**

At the Namimori Kindergarten, there's a huge problem. Well- it's only a big deal for both Tsuna and Cherep.

There was only one cookie left on the plate, and they didn't know who should take it. No, they ain't fighting to get it, but these two dorks kept on insisting each other to take it.

"You should take it!" Cherep kept on insisting to give it to Tsuna.

"But Skull is older, so he takes it," Tsuna retorted back.

That was ongoing for almost an hour. At the same time, Luce, the teacher walked passed them. She almost squealed at the cuteness she witnessed.

She decided to be involved in their heated argument. "Children," he smiled gently and she went closer to the young boys.

Tsuna and Cherep turned and tilted their heads at the teacher. "Yes!?" they shouted at the same time.

She chuckled softly, before saying to them. "You two should split the cookie into two," she said with small laughs.

They nodded their heads and did as what Luce said. Cherep cracked it into two and gave one to Tsuna.

"Here."

"Thank you!" Tsuna squealed.

After that, they munched the cookie together and played until the break time finished.

 **xxx**

 **I was high and drunk when writing this, Also thanks for the kind reviews.**

 **Also if I started to write nonsense here, pls don't be mad.**


	14. Consent (Viper and Skull)

**Consent**

 **(Viper and Skull)**

 **(Contains minor Skull/Lal)**

"I saw him!" Colonello exclaimed. He gestured his hands around, as he wants to tell the Arcobalenos about the thing he saw. "He was at the bar. Completely drunk! And-"

"Right to the point, please," shockingly, Fon was the one that interrupted him.

"Oh, right." He stopped gesturing his hands, and sat down back. "He kissed a man. And then the man drove his car to somewhere. Love hotels? I don't know," he mumbled the last part.

"What!?" Lal was shocked. She didn't thought that Skull would cheat on her. The others were trying to comfort her, except for Viper.

"Don't worry, Lal. He didn't deserve you," Fon's soothing voice sounds very calm. He too, was quite upset of what he just heard.

"When lackey got home, we'll make sure that he was beaten. _Nicely_." Reborn smirked.

Viper tried to explain to them. But their efforts were proven to be useless, as the others won't bother to listen. "No, no, no- you get all of it wrong! The man kissed him, not the other way arounds!" they frantically said as they banged the table, to get others' attention.

"Didn't see the difference," Reborn snorted.

"Cheating is still cheating," Lal couldn't thinking straight. She just directly said anything that went through her mind, without trying to process it.

Viper gave up. There's no point of explaining. The others were too deep in their own ideology, other opinion can't be accepted, anymore.

They decided to leave. It was too painful for them to just listen, whilst just anything might happened to their dearest friend.

They left, but with a last word that left everyone in silence.

"Would it really counts as cheating, if he didn't consent?"

 **xxx**

 **Sorry for the lack of Skull in this one. I wished to write a continuation to this one, and it'll be full of hurt/comfort.**

 **Also writer block is absolute hell so requests are open.**


	15. Rest (Fon x Skull)

**Rest**

 **(Fon x Skull but it's so vague)**

"God, I need coffee," he groaned. Skull was sleepy, but his works wasn't finished yet. Deadline is coming, but he still stuck on writing the last chapter.

Writer block had been hell. His inspirations and ideas to write another chapter had lost.

He took a glance at his watch. 3:07 a.m..

He was glad that none of the arcobalenos were awoke. He sort of thought that Reborn would be awake, as he was making a lot of noise, but it turned out not.

He walked slowly to the kitchen to grab a cup of hot coffee. It always been a great help to keep him awake.

As he poured himself a cup of coffee, he heard the sounds of somebody walking. His guess were either Fon or Viper as the steps were fast, yet quiet.

His guess was correct. It was Fon.

Skull was curious about whatever Fon was currently doing, as it was already late. He crept quietly behind him. "What are you doing?" he inquired.

Fon was not surprised. "Just grabbing a cup of tea, you?" He opened up the cabinet to take some tea bags and made himself a cup.

"Oh, I am taking some coffees. I was kinda sleepy," he chuckled sheepishly.

"Why don't you just sleep?" Fon asked.

Skull moaned softly in frustration. "I wanted to, but I have a lot of works undone." He took a sip of coffee and proceed to walk back to the living room. "Good night, Fon."

Fon wanted him to take a short break. Overworking was never a good thing, anyways. But he failed to say it to Skull. Quietly, he muttered.

"Good night."

 **xxx**

 **I'm a shit author, uwu**

 **Expect updates in a few weeks or months.**

 **Also I wrote this in a hair saloon lmao.**


	16. Worm (Reborn x Skull)

**Worm**

 **(Reborn x Skull)**

Reborn was mentally stressed.

And Skull knew what to do to help. He's the greatest (self-proclaimed) boyfriend for reasons!

Although he was not brave (or stupid) enough to confront his lover directly, he still knew how to comfort Reborn in another way.

Skull grabbed his laptop, and began to search for Reborn's e-mail. With a daring smile, he sent a picture for him.

He hoped that the way would works, or at least Reborn didn't kill him. Or break up with him. (That was personally worse than get killed in Skull's opinion.)

"Back with your idiotic plan again?" asked Mammon that appeared from nowhere.

"Hey, that's rude!" Skull whined, "Also my plans were not idiotic! They are works of genius."

"Knowing you, I'll doubt that."

Skull couldn't see their face, but he was certain that they rolled their eyes. "Well, you'll see it later. This time, it will worked out," chided him.

They sighed, and went away, completely disappeared into the mist.

He continued his job. The picture was already sent, now, he had to wait for Reborn to get it.

Skull was not patient enough to wait for Reborn without doing anything. So, he decided to spend some times playing with Oodako, instead of sitting in front of the laptop's screen.

They were playing catch when Reborn appeared. He seemed quite fine, compared to before.

Skull caught a glimpse of him. He greeted him almost nonchalantly, like he always does. "Hi, dear." He stopped playing with Oodako. As he greet, he hugged Reborn like he always did.

"Hi," Reborn greeted back as he ruffled the shorter man's wild hairs.

Skull suddenly remembered about the mail he gave him. As like he just went back to reality, he asked. He sounded quite excited.

"Did you get the message I sent to you earlier!?"

"Seriously," Reborn chuckled. It seriously sounds so, _so_ hot for Skull. "You seriously just sent me a picture of worm? And says that I was prettier than it?" he almost laughed but managed to control himself.

"Yup!" he grinned, "Did it, um, makes you happier?" Skull was insecure now. ' _What if he hates me now?_ ' keep lingering in his mind although he tried his best to block it out.

Reborn seemed to notice his worried expression. Frankly said, the picture did give him quite the laughs and make him felt happier. "It actually does fine job to make me feel happier," he said with a gentle smile.

(He silently lamented to himself, is it just him, or he actually does become _soft_? It's probably because of his date.)

"Oh, really!?" Reborn was almost blinded by the sparkles.

"Yes."

 **xxx**

 **Another one that was loosely based on a prompt at Tumblr. I do really have fun in writing this!**


	17. Identity (Skull & Oc ft Ham-is-Sku au)

**No Turning Back**

 **(Skull and oc feat Ham-is-Sku au)**

Hellin- or Skull had been wandering around New York for quite the time. He would agree that he has nothing else to do except to enjoy the beautiful scenery of the city.

He held neither papers nor pens, so, writing was not something he could do currently.

The place had changed a lot. Then again, it been about two hundred- or more years since he last visited it. He was completely dazed as he didn't even notice that someone had poked his cheek.

"-can you hear me?"

Skull went back to his senses. "Ah- yes! Can I help you?" He couldn't help but to stare at the person who called for him. They was very tall, probably around 5'10 or something like that.

 _(He firstly assumed that they was female at first, but shook the thought off as the person appeared to be natural.)_

"I wanted to talk.. about something with you, if it's fine," they mumbled, loud enough to be heard by Skull.

"Sure."

"Let's start with introduction, I'm Maria. I hope you won't mistook me for the another Maria," they introduced themself with giggles.

The last part was completely unnesessary. "Ah, why would you said that?" he chuckled.

"Just.. the name must've remind you of someone you know. Or it actually doesn't?" They tilted their head in _fakefake **fake**_ confusion.

"Like who?"

"Maria Lewis, or do you know her as Reynolds?" they replied, in a questioning manner.

And of course, Skull knew her. He would panicked at any moment, but he tried to keep himself cool. "Of course I know her! The woman Hamilton had an affair with, right?" He winced at himself.

"True! But wasn't Hamilton and you the exact same person?" Maria's eyes sparkled in unexpected excitement.

"No, no, no..!"

He wanted to deny everything, although it's was true. He was not a Hamilton, he's Skull. He didn't relate to the person he trying to forget.

He was a _new man_.

They giggled, "This whole situation is just amusing!" They turned their head to face Skull. "I know your real identity, Alexandra--"

Skull cutted, "Currently I'm Alexander." He decide that there's no way he couldn't hide his real identity. For now, he just going to confess everything.

"Right, forgive me. I repeat- Alexander Hellin.. or shall I call you, Alexander Hamilton?"

"Alas, you got it all right. Now what? You're going to tell everyone?" he remarked.

"God, you're so adorable when you're mad," they cooed. "No worries, I'm here only to offer one nice deal."

As Skull saw the mischevious smirk on their face, he knew he was probably _fucked up_. Then again, there's no turning back.

He **reaped** what he **sow**.

 **xxx**

 **I really would write a lot more of this since this au is my (I hope) legacy lmao.**

 **Also this wouldn't take any part of canon in the au because Skull wouldn't hide himself _to the person who knew him as Hamilton._**

 **And would it be fine if I refer Hamilton-Skull as Alex if I write this au? I'm asking for opinions.**


	18. Darkness (VENT)

**Darkness**

 **(Vent ft. Fem! Skull)**

From what she remembered, Skull had always been terrified by the darkness.

Night wasn't, and will never be her favourite time. She always try to avoid sleep time, as it meant, no light.

She was a grown up, so, as stated by the arcobalenos, she would be brave, right? Skull was one of the Strongest Seven, the chosen one.

She was horrified by the monsters that would taunted her whenever she was left alone in the darkness. There's no way they could disappear. More she tried to avoid, the more of them will come for her.

Distraction never work. Skull had tried to do something she really enjoy to ignore the chills on her spine, but it never work.

 _'Embrace them,_

 _They wouldn't leave you alone,_

 _Unlike humans..!'_

A small voice whispered in her confused mind.

It's true.

Weeks after weeks, everyone disappear one by one. Where'd they went to, she'd never knew.

Skull almost said that she was completely alone! But then, she remembered the monsters that were always with her.

And realised she's **not** alone.

 **xxx**

 **Pls review or give requests, they'll make me feel motivated to write more.**


	19. Fly High (Wings Au)

**Fly High**

 **(A request by @DarkLunar1312)**

All of the Arcobaleno had their big, majestic wings. Except for one, which is Skull.

His wings were similar to the pigeons, but it were too small to be considered as one. Because of that, he was often mocked by others.

For him, he was actually grateful of what he has. These small wings made him unable to fly and it's great.

Skull was very phobic of flying. It was due to the fact that it's the way his father had died. In front of him.

That time, he felt so vulnerable and unable to do anything, he can just gasped in horror. A simple stunt had turned into a tragedy.

His small wings aren't suitable for flying. Whilst others flied to a said place, he preferred walking, or riding his motocycle.

Fon often asked him if it was tiring and if Skull need some helps. Fon was a kind man, he would said.

But he will just smile, and didn't bother to reply.

 **xxx**

 **God, this is really a challenge. I think I'll do a sequel to this later?**


	20. Happy Ending (Reborn x Skull)

**Happy Ending**

 **(Reborn x Skull)**

 **(A/N: I'm professional when it comes to fluff.)**

He couldn't believe what he just saw.

Reborn and a woman he'd never knew of, make out in a public, like a very happy couple.

Skull don't know whether it always been like this, or just like this. Or the beautiful women was a good friend of Reborn and they were just kissing platonically.

He guessed what Fon always said to him was correct. Since day one he had dated Reborn, Fon always adviced him.

 _"Be careful with that one, love. He will do what it takes to survive,"_ Skull had heard before.

All the time before, he had always believe every single words Reborn had promised to him. He was too naive, like what Viper had said.

Skull didn't want to disturb Reborn's date with her. He took his phone to message him.

'I want to break up. Now. We are no longer couple.'

Reborn seemed to notice that his phone was vibrating. He took his phone to check up the new message.

That moment, Skull had already walked to another place. He couldn't stand the sight- of a man he used to love, with another.

A notification popped up on the phone's screen.

'God-- why?' Reborn replied as he didn't know what he was doing.

Skull wanted to tell him that he already know. But he just couldn't. Instead, he replied with foreshadowing.

 _'I've always suspected it, I guess I just didn't want it to be true.'_

He wanted to cry so bad, but at the same time, he didn't. He blocked Reborn's number quickly.

Although his love ended up with disappointment, at least Reborn got his **happy ending**.

 **xxx**

 **Happy April Fool, y'all.**


	21. Saving Her (Colonello x Skull)

**Saving Her**

 **(Colonello x Fem! Skull)**

 **(Trigger warning for suicide attempt**

"Stop trying to save me!" she hissed at him.

"Goddamnit, Skull! How many time should I say, that I'll protect you until death!?" Colonello shouted back.

Skull was so angry at him. Although she'd tried to jump off the building for thousand times, he would always ruin the perfect chance she had.

She had no memories of being close at him. Their relationship was nothing but mere strangers.

(Skull was crept out. How the fuck did he get her name. She discovered his name just because he wore a nametag. And he? God, she didn't know how.)

Her mood swings were terrible, she would admit. "Why.." she muttered. It did perked Colonello's attention to her.

"Why do you has to bother me? Everything would be perfect if you just let it happen. And I don't ever know who the fuck are you," she cried softly.

He was really guilty at that moment. He mouthed at her in silent, 'Fine, I'll leave you alone.' His eyes darkened, as he left and slammed the exit door.

Finally. He didn't stop her decision! She was overjoyed and felt like she could jump off at any moment.

As she opened her shoes and prepared to jump, she stared at the world for the possibly last time. Skull can feel the tears that run through her cheek.

It made her wonder why this had start. Oh, right.

Daily **abuse**

 **Betrayal**

Often she was _pushed_ to her _limit_.

Skull opened up the sweater Viper had once gave to her. She didn't want to ruin it with blood.

The scars that was everywhere at her wrists and body were exposed now. Not that she tried to hide them anyway.

With her legs shaking wild, she proceed to take a step to the front. And began to fall.

 **x**

"What the actual fuck, man," she groaned in despair.

Here she was, as she fell into hundreds of pillows. She expected the cold, chilling ground but instead she got this.

"Well, you said you wanna jump. So I let it happen," he shrugged.

"But this is not what _I_ want!"

Colonello couldn't help but to laugh a little when he saw Skull's pouting. He embraced her and whispered. "Don't worry, these assholes won't hurt you now. I will forever protect you."

Skull would've lied if she'd not melted by him. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

She smiled weakly and said.

" _If then_ ,"

 _"I'll try my best to believe you."_

 **xxx**

 **Wtf is this I couldn't explain. I actually wanted to make the ending very angsty but I'm in mood for fluff.**

 **Also yeah half was written this morning and half in the night.**


	22. If Only (Ham-is-Sku au)

**If Only,**

 **(No pairings ft. Ham-is-Sku au)**

Alex wasn't that sure about how good his appearance was. He had dyed his hair back to brown and remove the eye contacts they wore everyday.

It isn't a normal thing for him to roam around in a place together with the mafias without a mask. Thank god, all of the Arcobalenos were out, and he'd locked the door.

Just.. he wasn't that sure if he had enough time to dress himself as Skull before they come home. He hoped something bad happens and they come late.

Seeing his own real face for the first time in the month was enough to make him happy. He looked at his stuntman attire and sighed.

Quietly, he opened up a box that he always hid under his bed. He brushed off the dust on the box as it was left untouch for a long time.

He smiled brightly and took out a really oversized sweater from the box. The sweater was really big, and probably can fit for one tall man.

He changed his attire into the sweater and a short. Alex hummed to a soft tune, and tied his hair into a messy ponytail. When he felt confident enough, he looked up to his reflection on the mirror.

God, he looked like himself in the past life. The only difference were he was petite, and his body was pretty curvy. It make him very confident as a woman, so it's a good thing.

He grinned. He really want to go shopping or work, without having to use his disguise. If only he was brave enough to show his real face.

If only.

 **xxx**

 **I think I need a seperate** **book for all my Ham-is-Skull au. Or should I start this project as an actual fanfic with storyline?**

 **And god, I think I need to discontinue or put _Let's Start our Adventure!_ on adoption. I really just couldn't continue it.**


	23. Excited (Reborn & Skull)

**Excited!**

 **(Reborn and Skull ft. Non-Binary Skull)**

I was pretty relentless since this morning. I couldn't even sit quietly since god, I'm very excited!

I keep on playing with my fingers, waiting my name to be announced. A huge smile appeared on my face as I saw my name on the screen.

"Miss Cherep, please go to Room 014."

Okay, now, I think I'm not that excited anymore. Why can't- just anyone, use the _correct_ pronoun for me!? I had already left note on the resumé that I am neither female nor male!

I managed to control myself from getting all angry to the announcer. I quickly walked to the room.

I knocked the door a few times, before entering. As I walked in, the first person I saw was a man ( _I think_ ) who had that nasty expression on his face.

"Miss, you're late." he smirked. I soon decide that he's on my weird-people-to-avoid list.

"First of all, I'm still on time, and still early for about forty minutes. Second, you got my gender all wrong. Third, fuck off." Somehow, I managed to say that with a really sweet voice. Applauds to myself!

He still had the smug smirk plastered on his face and seriously, I wanted to punch him.

"Well then, shall I call you sir?" Honestly he sounded too sinister yet sweet at the same time. I think I'm drunk.

"No," I tried to be as serious as I could ever be, but I figured out that I'd failed misrably. "I'm neutral. You can just call me Cherep, or anything that doesn't imply any gender, really."

"I keep that on my mind," he mused.

"Well then, who might you be?" I tilted my head and tried to get closer.

"I'm Renato Sinclair. Reborn for short," he bowed slightly and offered a charming smile. If I were attracted to male, I probably had already blushed or overwhelmed by his charm.

 _Wait_ , I'm bisexual. Still, his charm was nothing for me.

"So we're playing nicknames now?" He shrugged. "Cool," I laughed a little.

"If then, please call me Skull," I grinned and shook his hand. I can already feel that we're going to be bestie!

"Can you two, at least, don't flirt in front of the door? We want to enter too." I heard a voice behind me. Flustered, I quickly apologised to them and enter the room.

I looked for empty sit and noticed that nobody was beside Reborn. I sit beside him and winked.

He smirked back in return.

 **xxx**

 **God, I regret doing this so, so much. This is pretty much an experiment for me to test out writing in first person, and it was honestly** _ **awkward**. _**Forgive me for this trashy one-shot.**

 **Also Skull is such a smol cute bun tbh.**


	24. A Cloud (Wings AU)

**A Cloud**

 **(Skull and Luce ft. Wing AU)**

"Did you just- _what_!?"

"Yes, I sign you up for a flying class. It's for your own good, dear," Luce sighed. She was really tired and honestly, didn't want to argue on anything.

She wasn't going to listen if Skull disagree, her plan was absolute and nothing going to change her plan.

"No way! I didn't agree for this," he hissed. Luce was starting to ignore him, and he was so, so pissed.

"I hope you'll understand that it's for your sake," she tried to assure him.

"No, no, no! This won't help me," Skull insisted on, "It would make everything _worse._ Trust me."

"Please- just listen for once!"

"I had always respect you, Luce," he said breathlessly. He glared at her in rage. "But now, you'd crossed the line."

"Don't you remember? I'm a _fucking cloud_ ," he hissed. "I **hated** it when you- try to chain me up."

Without bothering to do anything anymore, he made his way out of the room, leaving Luce alone.

 **xxx**

 **Oof this is hella old.**


	25. Dinner (Mammon x Skull)

**Dinner**

 **(Mammon x Skull)**

"Wanna grab some Mac and Cheese?" Skull offered randomly one day.

"..Sure?" Mammon was uncertain, "You're paying, though." They was like- why not? They got free food, and that's a good thing.

Less money to spend, yay.

Skull grinned. "Of course!" He laughed softly, knowing his friend's attitude. "Straight at 9 in this night, at my house. Don't be late!" He bid farewell and run away.

Mammon was confused, but they went anyway. That night, they had a romantic candle-light dinner. What they didn't expect was getting confessed to with red roses and strawberry milk.

 **xxx**

 **This drabble is only 95-word long. Ahh, I procrastinate too much things and now I'm relentless and tired. But still, I have so much ideas waiting to get written in my head.**

 **Also there are too much works that I planned left unfinished because of my laziness.**


	26. He's Coming (Fon x Skull)

**He's Coming**

 **(Fon x Skull)**

"Can I come to your house?"

Fon's eyes sparkled in excitement and pure bliss as Skull asked him that. After three months of dating, Skull finally will come to his home! It pretty surprising for him, since Skull was the first one that want to come to his home.

The cloud started to eye him in worry. "Ah- it's okay if I can't." He tried to hide the obvious disappointment on his face with a half-assed smile. It seemed like he had mistook Fon's silence as disapproval.

Fon shook his head quickly. "No! You're coming to my home. I'm planning to make some jasmine tea and I really want you to try some," he laughed and ruffled the smaller male's hair.

"Really!?" he squealed. Skull clasped his hands together and grinned. "Thanks, I'll come at three." He kissed Fon softly and waved farewell.

Fon can feel that his cheeks flushed red. He waved back, and stay excited for Skull to come over for the first time.

 **xxx**

 **If writer block isn't hell, then I don't know what to say about it anymore.**


	27. You Loved Me (Reborn x Skull)

**"You Love _d_ Me"**

 **(Past! Reborn x Skull)**

"I'm leaving."

He spoke out one day, with a heavy bag in his hands. Neither regret nor sadness were hinted in his jaded eyes.

"Why." It didn't sound like a question in Skull's ears.

Putting the newspaper aside, Reborn stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I'm a fool, I'll admit." A forced chuckle. A grim smile carved on his face, it's not the Cherep he knew. "I thought you love me-"

"I love you."

He rolled his eyes. "You love **d** me," he repeated, emphasing the 'd' for the raven to hear. "Not anymore, I suppose." He took something from his pocket, and shoved it into the sun's hands.

"I hope you're happy now. Congrats." His alluring voice was full with strange sarcasm. He left, and never look back.

As the purple-headed man got out of the room, he looked on the papers in his hands.

He lost his grip, the papers were scattered on the floor. He felt something hot on his cheek. Was he crying?

Without him knowing, a pathetic sob got out from his mouth. It not so long after that for him to be on his knees, crying, full of regret.

 **'"I did have an affair with her. He never knew." Renato's biggest secret!?'**

 **'Renato Sinclair admitted to be having somebody behind his spouse's back.'**

 **'The World's Greatest Artist is an asshole!?'**

And a paper that differ to be same with all the news headlines.

' **Happy now?** ' scribbled by his past love, with all the words written in fire red ink.

 **xxx**

 **This prompt is so great and I felt very satisfied after writing this.**


	28. Helpless I (Reborn x Skull)

**Helpless I**

 **(Reborn x Skull)**

 **xxx**

 _Helpless!_

 _Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit_

 _I'm helpless!_

 _Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em"_

 **xxx**

He giggled humorly as somebody flirted with him. "That pick-up line is outdated, you know?" Skull's giggles become louder as the man in front of him flushed even redder and left furiously.

"Dang, that's the tenth man today. They really don't know when to give up." Lal wiped the tears off her eyes. The duo laughed, making Viper shook their head in disapproval.

"I regret joining you," they muttered under their breath. Skull slapped their shoulder, before continued laughing.

"Aww, but it's hilarious!" He beamed brightly. Viper sighed again, before leaving them. "You're going back? Goodbye!" He waved his hands to them.

Lal offered to take a drink for both of them, and he accepted. They're going to be wasted throughout the night. He tapped his feet in a rythmic pace to cure his boredom.

A small yelp escaped from his mouth as he heard the door slammed open really loud, and even the loud ballroom became silent. A group of four men entered the room, and the blond one waved his hand, before saying, "Continue the music!"

The loud music started back, as everyone ignored the newcomers. Skull found himself unable to take off his eyes from one of the man, who had a charming aura around him.

He had jet black hair, and a rather handsome face. A confident smirk held on his face, and _god_ , his chuckles were dang hot. Skull could not pry his eyes off the man, it was as if he's on cloud nine. _I want to be with him_ , he whispered under his breath. He walked through the ballroom to look for Lal. She was laughing with the previous blond Skull saw at the balcony.

Apologising to the man, Skull dragged her out to a quieter corner in the ballroom. "What's wrong with you!?" she hissed. His smile was still there, and got even bigger as she said that.

"That's one." He pointed his finger to the man, and he whispered, "He's mine." He gazed to the raven dreamily.

Her scowl turned into a cheery smile as he confessed. "In love?" she replied teasingly, whilst nudging the man.

"Yes."

For a split second, her face darken but no one noticed. As he looked back in her direction, she smiled back. "Wait here." Lal winked as she made her way to the man he was into.

"W-wait!" He tried to stop her, but she was already beside the gorgeous man.

Skull sighed. He watched from afar, Lal talked to him for quite the time. They probably had agreement to settle with, or that's what he could see.

His hands started fidgeting. He looked askance as Lal pointed her finger toward him, causing the raven to see at him. Their eyes locked, and he sent Skull a smug smirk, which cause him to be more in love.

Lal and him walked in pair toward him. "This is my friend, Cherep," she laughed evenly and forced the two men to shake hands. As their hands interwined, Skull felt heat on his cheeks.

"Renato. Renato Sinclair," he purred attractively, which cause shiver down to his spine.

"P-pleasure to meet you," he said, controlling himself from stutter too much.

Renato thought something before he said it confidently. "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

Skull felt like he could faint in bliss. Fixing his sloppy posture, he stand straight and grinned softly.

Lal, feeling that she already did her job well, decided to leave. "I'll leave you to it." She raised a glass for the last time, and disappeared from sight.

 **xxx**

 **Thanks for the review! There's a sequel in Lal's POV later!**


	29. Helpless II (Reborn x Skull)

**Helpless II**

 **(Referenced! Reborn x Skull ft. angry Lal who in love with Skull too)**

 **xxx**

 _"Congratulations."_

 **xxx**

Lal, feeling that she already did her job well, decided to leave. "I'll leave you to it." She raised a glass for the last time.

She walked out from the ballroom. Her legs weaken and shaking. Lal fell to the ground.

She sobbed quietly, not wanting anyone to listen or get closer to her. " _Why_ ," she muttered in frustration, "why can't I just tell him!?" She really wanted to confess her stupid little crush she had on Skull to him.

But she simply couldn't.

He believed in **fate** , and now he'd found his **destiny**.

So she gave up for him.

 **xxx**

"Congratulations!" she hissed angrily. She pushed the much taller man until he almost fell. "You redefined your legacy, congratulations!"

"It was a sacrifice I need to make!" Renato shot back, his teeth gritted. He regained his position, and stood up confidently. _(Did this man even felt guilty of what he had done? He still managed to play innocent!)_

"Sacrifice?" She spoke it slowly, not even Renato heard it. Folding her arms, she told him about her sacrifice. "I languished in a marriage with a man of my father's choice. I was in despair, but Cherep told me it would be fine.

"I **trust** him," she laughed humorlessly. "I love him, but I give up. You know what? That one day, he took my arm and whispered to me, he's mine." Lal glared at him with wet eyes.

"I thought you will make him happy," she sobbed. Renato tried to get closer, but she was quick to push his hands.

"I stood by, do you know why?" He shook his head.

"I love Cherep more than anything in this life. I would choose his happiness over mine, every time!" She snarled, gripping tight on his collar.

As her grip was released, he breathed quickly to get more oxygen.

A sweet smile on her face and a pamphlet in her hands. She threw it onto the floor. She lighted up a match and burned the papers in front of him.

" _Congratulations_!"

 **xxx**

 **An actually scene I thought of but was inappropriate in this story.**

 **"I thought you will make him happy."**

 **"I did!"**

 **It wasn't suitable to be precise. I think I would reupload Helpless I and II on AO3 as a one shot later.**


	30. You're the Best (Verde x Skull)

**You're the Best**

 **(Verde x Skull ft. College au)**

"Oh god," Skull moaned softly. He rubbed his tired eyes, which were getting red from lack of sleep. His hands were shaky, and as he grabbed the mug full of coffee on the table, he spilled it on his shirt.

He huffed in annoyance. Taking a tissue, he tried to get the stain off his shirt. Skull cursed silently under his breath. "I swear that today is the shittiest day in life."

After the stain was out, (not completely, it's still there but less visible than before) he tried to focus back to his essay. The light from the night lamp was barely enough yet he (somehow) managed.

The door opened. "..I'm home," his roommate said plainly. He turned on bigger lamp, causing the room to become brighter.

"My eyes!" Skull exclaimed. He turned his head to see his roommate. "Oh it's you, Verde. Hi."

Verde sighed in return. "Why are you still awake. It's three a.m. and you have class today."

"Says the one who just back from work," he shot back. "Anyways today is the deadline for this essay, and I've just started doing it yesterday. Still have like- just four pages more and then I'm done," he explained.

Verde furrowed his eyebrows. He went to Skull and took the papers from his hands. There's some spelling error and out of content facts that could be fixed. "When did you get the work?"

"..Last week?"

"You're unbelievable." He took a seat beside Skull. "I'll help you to do it."

After another half an hour, his works were done. "Thanks Verde, you're the best." Skull smiled weakly and hugged him.

"..Go to sleep." Verde pushed him gently, a pink tint appeared on his cheek.

 **xxx**

 **I guess I'll officially end this one shot compilation right now! Thank you for reading this! (I know there's a lot of pairings I still didn't write but later?)**


	31. More Hints (Enma x Skull)

**More Hints**

 **(Enma x Skull ft. Adult! Skull)**

Skull had nothing better to do. He had not done stunt since a long time and he got quite rusty at it. Currently, he was hanging out with Enma at Namimori Park.

An awkward silence ensued.

Neither of them said anything. Enma fidgeted nervously whilst Skull stared at the sky, lost in his thought. He enjoyed the peace and the nice view.

"Uhm, Skull?" He turned his head to see Enma. He hummed in acknowledgement, giving him the permission to continue what's he going to say. "Your dress is so pretty." Enma blushed as he pointed at the dress.

Skull looked down to see the dress he was wearing. The short dress was lilac purple in color and had floral pattern on it. He also wore black pants. A sheepish smile appeared on his face. "Geez, thanks. I got it 50% off online," he laughed.

"I would like it 100% off-" Before he could finish talking, Skull cut him off with a frown.

"They can't just give it for free." Without giving Enma any chance to explain, he continued. "That's a terrible way to run a business, Enma."

Seeing how clueless Skull was, Enma became even more flustered than before. "T-that's not what I mean," he mumbled quietly to himself. He was determined to give Skull more hints that he loved him in the future.

Not right now, but later.

 **xxx**

 **The last chapter is a lie. This would be the last. (I think) I just, saw this prompt and really have the urge to write it.**


End file.
